L96A1
The L96A1 is a British Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The L96A1 does not appear in the campaign but it is featured in multiplayer and Nazi Zombies. It is the only bolt-action sniper rifle in multiplayer. Multiplayer The L96A1 is unlocked for purchase at Level 27. The L96A1 is extremely powerful, due to its high damage multipliers, which ensures a one-hit kill to the shoulders, stomach, chest or head. This makes it a favorite weapon of trick shooters. However, the L96A1 has very high recoil, a slow center speed, and a low rate of fire. This leaves the player vulnerable and makes follow up shots difficult. It also has the highest amount of sway of all the sniper rifles. This follows the trend given to most bolt-action sniper rifles in the Call of Duty ''series, such as the R700 from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and the Intervention from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The L96A1 utilizes the semi-unique SUSAT scope when equipped with the ACOG scope, sharing this trait with the Enfield. Like other sniper rifles, when using a Suppressor without using the Warlord perk, the L96A1 can only get one shot kills to the head and neck. However, since all snipers have the same damage multipliers to the head, the L96A1 is a poor choice to use while silenced, due to the high recoil and low fire rate. Due to its potential for one shot kills, it is one of the most commonly seen sniper rifles. The primary difference between the L96A1 and the PSG1 is that the L96A1 has a longer re-fire time due to being bolt action, but in return has a 1.5 multiplier to the shoulders, allowing for more consistent one shot kills to the upper body. The PSG1 on the other hand has lower sway and a lower re-fire time. With these details in mind, choosing the L96A1 or the PSG1 comes down to personal preference. Attachments *Extended Mag *ACOG Sight *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Variable Zoom Zombies In Nazi Zombies, it is available out of the Mystery Box, and is a one-hit-kill in the early rounds but after round 7 it loses its one-hit-kill ability to body shots. After round 11 it becomes very weak, and should be either traded in or Pack-a-Punched. When upgraded in the Pack-a-Punch machine, it becomes the "L115 Isolator" where its damage is increased and receives Variable Zoom scope. its a one shot body kill until round 22. However, due to its small magazine and low hip fire accuracy, it is not recommended for use beyond Round 11 or so. Although it is not very practical in practice the L96 is one of only a handful of weapons that can actually kill a zombie in a reasonable time past round 30. The reason for this being that zombies have extremely high health, roughly 7000 at round 30. At this point it would take a full 35 round clip from a PaP'd Galil to kill a single zombie while the L96A1 PaP'd would still be one-shot-killing to the head until round 34 and would be a 2 shot kill to the head until round 41. All of this goes for the Dragunov too as it shares the exact same damage as the L115 Isolator when upgraded. Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. L96A1.jpg|The L96A1 File:AWMscope.png|Scope reticle L96A1 Tiger SUSAT.jpg|A L96A1 with Tiger Camouflage and SUSAT Video thumb|Attachment Guide|left|300px Trivia *The L96A1, like the L86 LSW and the Enfield, uses the SUSAT variant of the ACOG Scope, this is because all of these guns are British and so is the SUSAT. *When certain camouflages are applied, the color of the stock is changed (e.g. gold camouflage). *Like all other weapons that feature bipods/monopods the L96A1 features a unique rear monopod which has no use in game. *Although the "L115 Isolator" from Nazi Zombies is most likely named after Element 115, there is a real life variant of the L96 called the L115A1. *The L96A1 usually has a unique scope reticule, but can suffer from a glitch making it identical to the scope reticule on the WA2000. This glitch also occurs on the Dragunov and PSG1. *When this rifle has the Golden Camouflage on it, the main body turns black and the barrel, bolt handle, bipod, rear-pod, magazine and a part of the stock are gold. *It is the only sniper rifle in Black Ops that does not appear in single-player. *On both sides of the L96A1, the text "NP 7.62x51 mm LP" appears, followed by "Accurately National EagleLand." (see photo). This is a reference to the creators of the gun, Accuracy International, who are based in England. *When the shooter hand raises to cycle the bolt, it clips through the gun, this is visible in slow-motion. ru:L96A1 Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles